


#SkatingMamaZero

by k_haruyuki



Series: #SkatingMama [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Caretaker Katsuki Yuuri, Childhood, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Fist Fights, Minor Injuries, Other, Young Katsuki Yuuri, protective katsuki mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: What about Katsuki Yuuri's childhood and adolescence? If you ask him, he will certainly say Figure skating, Victor Nikiforov, Ballet and Vicchan. But other people around him will give a slightly different answer.Katsuki Mari is a good example. Yuuri's surly sister, who since childhood was a tomboy who got into fights, and used to play with the other boys around town. This caused her to have several injuries to her body, something that always brought concern to their mother, Hiroko. It turns out that the fights were against children who were bullying their younger brother.And whenever Mari appears hurt, Hiroko treated them kindly. Little Yuuri, who had just arrived from ballet classes, was watching everything carefully.
Series: #SkatingMama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	#SkatingMamaZero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).



> This is the first Fic for this AU. Tuesday I will start to bring more. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you SnowFlakeWrites for all the support you gave to me and this series.

What about Katsuki Yuuri's childhood and adolescence? If you ask him, he will certainly say Figure skating, Victor Nikiforov, Ballet and Vicchan. But other people around him will give a slightly different answer.

Katsuki Mari is a good example. Yuuri's surly sister, who since childhood was a tomboy who got into fights, and used to play with the other boys around town. This caused her to have several injuries to her body, something that always brought concern to their mother, Hiroko. It turns out that the fights were against children who were bullying their younger brother.

And whenever Mari appears hurt, Hiroko treated them kindly. Little Yuuri, who had just arrived from ballet classes, was watching everything carefully.

_And then ..._

**~ x ~**

Mari returns home with a group of friends when she watches a scene that makes her freeze. Boys from her school run after Yuuri, calling him pig, girly, balloon, chubby and other names that make her angry. Yuuri escapes to Minako-sensei's studio, and the boys continue to speak loudly so that he can listen even inside the studio.

"Hey." Mari says, snapping her fingers and scaring her fingers. "Would you mind telling me why the hell are you making fun of my little brother?"

"The answer is obvious, Katsuki! Boys must like things about boys, not girls!" One, who appears to be the leader of the group, says.

"And what would those boyish things be?" She asks, frowning at him.

"Football, games, toy cars." He replies, arms crossed. "Not effeminate things like ballet and figure skating."

"To my knowledge, there are men who are dancers and ice skaters, so I don't see any problem with my brother wanting to be one. Also, if my younger brother wants to be a dancer or figure skater, this is not in the interest of no one but himself, which makes me ask again why the hell are you making fun of my little brother? "

"Shut up, Katsuki!" He exclaims, red-faced and before she knows it, she is hit in the face with a punch.

"Damn you!" She says, advancing on him and punching him.

Soon, the other boys try to break up the fight, which only stops when a guard approaches. Mari, spitting on the ground as she watches the boys running, goes to a park and sits on the swing, not wanting to go home yet.

" _Nee-chan_?" She is startled to hear Yuuri, and uses the swing to turn in the direction of the voice.

She almost swears when she sees him open his eyes wide when he sees her with a bruised face.

"Are you alright?" He asks, approaching her with his little face tilted.

"I am." She replies, frowning at him. "Aren't you going to train ballet with Minako-sensei?"

"I was going, but Minako-sensei think I was ready to train aafter what happened earlier." He says, placing his backpack on the floor and crouching in front of it, opening it.

Is she startled to see her brother remove from his backpack... _a small first aid box?_

"Yuuri? Since when…?" She stops when the boy wipes her face with cotton and merthiolate, making her swear.

"Sorry, Neechan. Be quiet, please." He asks her, focused. 

He passes other medications on others injured by her face, arms and hands. And when he finishes, he smiles shyly at her, satisfied.

"I’m done." He then puts everything in the box and then in the backpack, throwing the dirty cottons in the trash can.

"Are you going to tell me why you carry a first aid box in your school backpack?" She asks, standing up and extending her hand to him.

"I asked Mom if I could take medication because of ballet and ice skating classes." He says with a shrug. "She is teaching me how to use them before giving it to me."

She smiles, and together, they return home, where they are immediately seen by their mother, who is shocked and saddened by her daughter's injuries and proud of her son when Mari reveals that he treated her injuries.

"I just did what I thought was right." Yuuri says, with flushed cheeks.

Mari refuses to reveal to them why she was hurt, but her parents soon realize that she looks at Yuuri sadly, which is enough of an answer.

**~ x ~**

When Yuuri asks his parents if he can have better skates, it ends up surprising his parents and his sister. After all, the boy doesn't usually ask for things for them. He, who wants to be a figure skater because of Victor Nikiforov, is not only old enough to be participating in new competitions, but he is also aware of it and even so, does not ask to participate in competitions or training with a professional coach. Besides, he is not able to have adequate skates and the costumes used in competitions.

This just proves to the Katsukis and Minako that the boy is aware of his family's financial situation, and that he only participates in Ballet and ice skating classes with Nishigori Takahiro because they are free. Other than that, and the medicine the boy carries in his backpack, he doesn't ask for anything else. Not for clothes, not for toys. Nothing.

That year, Nishigori-sensei gifted Yuuri as a birthday present a new pair of ice skates and a package. Unbeknownst to the boy, he had contacted a JSF officer to attend one of the classes. The officer came with someone else, who is also known to him.

"Yuuri." He says, making the boy look at him in surprise as he hugs the new pair of skates. "If you leave your family's financial situation behind, would you like to compete as an ice skater?"

"Yes." Yuuri responds immediately.

"So, get ready, starting in January next year, JSF will pay for your ice skating costs. I'm referring to transportation, hotels and an official coach, and Mizuno is looking for young athletes who wish to represent the country to sponsor with appropriate equipment. " He says, watching the boy's eyes widen more and more at the package, who he opens to reveal a blue, black and yellow JSF Novice Oficial Jacket.

"Will I… be able to skate? Really" He asks, shocked.

"As soon as you sign the contract, you will have a coach who will train you properly." Nishigori replies, making him frown.

"Can Nishigori-sensei and Minako-sensei be my coaches?" Yuuri asks, surprising the adults.

"Is that what you want?" Minako-sensei asks, kneeling in front of him with wide eyes.

"Yes." Yuuri smiles shyly and bows to them. "Take care of me, Minako-sensei, Nishigori-sensei."

"Understood." Nishigori-sensei responds, moved.

Minako-sensei also accepts and, right after the new year, Yuuri's classes intensify.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri surprises them with the request for a dog, but they let out a sigh when he convinces them to adopt a brown Toy Poodle, whose family is about to leave Hasetsu and go to live in Fukuoka. While the adults talked to each other, Mari watches her brother play happily with the puppy, who excitedly accepts the boy's presence. It makes her smile, because it has been a long time since she heard him laugh like that.

"Yuuri." Their father calls him, making his two sons look at the adults.

"Can Vicchan come to the house with me?" Yuuri asks, taking the Toy Poodle in his arms. 

"Yes." Their mother replies, smiling to see her eyes widen. "Kunogi-san agrees to leave Vicchan and everything they bought for him in his hands."

The boy smiles broadly and closes his eyes, hugging the puppy. The three Katsukis look at each other smiling, relieved to be able to give the boy a friend, something he only has one because of skating lessons, but Toyomura Yuuko is three years older than him.

Yuuri and Vicchan are inseparable. The dog goes with Yuuri to Minako's studio and the Ice Castle Arena, where he gains space to stay while watching the boy train. He becomes the mascot of the locals and everyone finds it cute how he takes care of the dog, long being considered Yuuri's son.

**~x~**

Mari and Yuuri get older and the boy, now a teenager, grows up as a Novice and Junior figure skater, under the care of Minako and Nishigori. Mari, who insists on getting involved in fights to the point of being considered a delinquent and going to Yuuri every time she gets hurt to be treated and hears him scold, something that only gets worse when she starts smoking.

Celestino Cialdini shows interest in training Yuuri if he agrees to move to Detroit after high school. Nishigori immediately goes on to try to convince him to sign a contract with him, even though he is afraid to leave his family, friends and Vicchan behind. Everyone comes together to convince him, saying he doesn't have to worry about money. The pressure on him is so great that Yuuri ends up accepting it.

As Hiroko and Toshiya are unable to leave the Onsen, Mari accompanies Yuuri to Fukuoka Airport, constantly wondering if he is going to go to Detroit alone and without Vicchan to protect him, but ends up deciding not to say anything, convinced that this was the best thing to do for him to fulfill his dream of competing with his idol.

"Mari?" Yuuri asks, when the airport starts announcing the flight that Yuuri will take to Tokyo, where he will take the flight that will take him to the United States.

"What?" Mari looks at him, his head down, taking a deep breath.

"Could you…" He stops, and looks at her sadly. "Could you take care of Vicchan for me?"

She laughs, as she is already preparing to be responsible for his Poodle.

"You can leave Vicchan with me." She says, being hugged by him and watching him go to the departure gate.

Mari believed that Yuuri would return to Hasetsu during the competition vacation, but what she did not expect was that he would use university and training to justify his not returning. She cannot do anything, as both she and her parents use the Onsen to justify their absence from Yuuri's events in Japan. This makes her miss him more and more, although she never reveals it to anyone who asks.

And she could very well live without his constant irritating messages for her to stop smoking and take care of her health. 

_Their mother is already demanding the same._


End file.
